Of Hobbit Lads and Lasses
by Estella Brandybuck
Summary: Merry and Estella, Pippin and Diamond. Everyone recognizes these pairings, but how did they come to be?
1. I

**Of Hobbit Lads and Lasses**

Chapter One

Blotmath, 1425

"Hello, Diamond!" exclaimed Estella, peering out the round front window of her kitchen.

"Hello yourself, Estella! May I come in?"

"Just a minute." Estella wiped her hands on her apron and came to the door, wondering what she was on about this time.

"You said I could come over for tea today," said Diamond in answer to Estella's quizzical look.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Come in, sit down," she hastily added.

"How's your father doing?" Diamond asked concernedly. Estella frowned, pausing in her kneading of the dough for biscuits.

"Well, as you know he's not been quite himself since my mother died, but the illness at the very least has passed."

"Well at least that's good news." Diamond put on a sympathetic face.

"Yes." She put a kettle over the fire for the water to boil for tea and continued her kneading. She was upset about her father, but tried not to show it. "So how are you doing lately, Diamond?" she asked. Diamond hesitated for a moment, as if in thought.

"Do you know Pervinca Took?"

"How could I not know Vinca? Firstly she's my third cousin twice removed and secondly we were born the same year; she in Halimath and I in Astron. What about her?" Estella queried, her curiosity peaked.

"It's Blotmath the 4th, is it not?" inquired Diamond.

"Yes," replied Estella, wondering where this was going.

"Well, you remember Pervinca's birthday party on Halimath 19th right?" she asked.

"I was there," replied Estella, annoyed at the constant stream of questions.

"Yes, of course," said Diamond hastily. "Pippin asked me to dance, do you remember?" Estella searched her memory.

"No, what time was it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure- late." Estella thought about that.

"I think I was inside with Pervinca." She stopped in her kneading for a second. "Wait. _Who _asked you to dance?"

"Pippin did," came Diamond's reply.

"_Pippin_?" Estella repeated, raising an eyebrow. She had completely forgotten about her baking by this point.

"Yes Pippin," Diamond replied indignantly.

"So, then what happened?" queried Estella, leaning over the counter.

"Well..." Diamond described the scene as best she could.

"May I have this dance, Miss Diamond?" Diamond quickly shook off her daydream and found herself face to face with one Peregrin Took, whose hand was extended courteously, but whose face wore a wide grin. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself excepting his offer.

"I would love to, Mister Peregrin Took," she said with a smile.

"Please," he blushed, "call me Pippin."

"Alright then, Pippin," stated Diamond, "you may call me Diamond." She took his hand and he led her out onto the dance-floor.

Pippin faced her and bowed, she responded in a curtsy, and the dance began. It was a fast-paced variation on the waltz. When the dance ended, he asked her again, and again she complied, happy to have something to do.

After several dances together, both of the exhausted hobbits made their way off the dance floor and started talking, unconsciously drawing nearer as time wore on. After a time, there came a long silence, when they realized that party was over and everyone had gone home. Pippin reached out a hand and brushed it across her cheek. She shivered. Then he leaned forward and gently kissed her. She embraced him, deepening the kiss.

They kissed for what seemed an eternity, tongues mingling, Pippin's fingers running through her dark brown, almost black curls. Finally, a rustling in the bushes behind them, brought them back to reality. Diamond abruptly broke the kiss, quickly glancing about her.

"What was that?" Diamond asked in fright. Then from out of the bushes walked a stray cat. She breathed a sigh of relief, and looked back at Pippin.

"I really ought to be going now, Pippin," she said. I've stayed later than I should have. She thought. I don't want it to end, though.

"May I walk you home, Diamond?" She smiled to herself; maybe the evening didn't have to end quite yet.

"You may." They walked the long way to Diamond's home in the North Farthing in amiable silence, until they came at last, in the wee hours of the night, to Diamond's door.

"Goodnight Pippin." She wavered for a moment, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Diamond," he replied, turning to leave.

"No, wait!" Diamond cried! He turned back around. She hesitated, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst.

"Tis a long walk back to Tookborough—you are staying there, right?" He nodded. "We have room for guests; you could stay here for the night."

"No, I best be off."

"At least let me get you a pony," she said anxiously. He shook his head, then turned around and headed toward the Smials. Diamond watched his retreating figure until she could see him no more, then, with a sigh, went inside to bed.

"So then," she continued, "he started dropping by my hole, at least a couple of times a week—which I expect was as often as the distance would allow. Sometimes he would come in and we'd have tea, sometimes we'd walk together up the lane and have a picnic in the shade of the apple orchards…" She paused, sighing wistfully. "Sometimes," she paused for dramatic effect, "he even brought flowers!" She seemed to think this the most important thing in the world, Estella noted, wryly.

"And?" asked Estella, motioning for her friend to continue.

"And well, we began to have a sort of - courtship - if you will. And then, yesterday, when we were having tea in the garden, he told me that when I come of age, he hopes to marry me." She paused, as if waiting for Estella to say something. Estella ignored her, deep in thought. "Isn't that wonderful, Estella?" She didn't reply. "Estella?!" Estella shook her head to clear it.

"I'm very happy for you, Diamond, but are you sure this is really what you want?" she asked, pouring a second round of tea for her guest. Diamond didn't touch it.

"Of course this is what I want!" It was clear that she was trying to sound indignant, but Estella knew she had hit a chord. After a long moment, Diamond backed her chair away from the table with a screeching sound upon the wooden floorboards.

"Well, I'm afraid I must go now, Estella, I'm due to meet Pippin for tea."

"Goodbye then, Diamond. Will I see you tomorrow?" Estella asked absently.

"If you're at market," Diamond replied somewhat tersely.

"I'll see you there then," Estella said somewhat stiltedly. With that Diamond picked up her basket and left the hole.

Estella lay back in her chair, and rubbed her temple. She had been thinking about love. She'd thought she'd been in it before, once. She was ten years older than Diamond—past her thirties, while Diamond remained a tweenager. She hoped for her friend's sake that this wasn't a young lass's daydream. She didn't want to see her hurt. But maybe she shouldn't doubt. She should be happy for Diamond, and not pull her down so.

She thought about herself. Many hobbits her age had been married several years, and most with children, while now at forty, she didn't even have a sweetheart. It was not as if she had planned it that way; age seemed to have just snuck up on her. Although maybe, she reasoned, she didn't need—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the outside door. Seeing no one else around to answer it, she stepped forward and opened it.

It was Meriadoc Brandybuck who stood on the doorstep. She assumed him to be inquiring about her brother Fredegar, as he often did.

"Fatty's in town right now Merry, you'll have to come back later." She began to shut the door.

"This may come as a shock, Estella, but it's you I need to speak with." Startled, Estella rushed inside and shut the door tightly. She needed time to think. He needed to talk to her? About what? What should she say? When she got over the surprise, she realized she was being terribly rude and reopened the door.

"I apologize, Merry," she said, "would you like to come in and have some tea?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he replied, "thank you." He sat down at the table and she went to fetch an extra teacup.

"So, Merry, what was it you wished to speak to me about?" she inquired, sitting down across from him, and pouring the tea.

"It's Pippin," he answered, "Pippin and Diamond, actually. I thought, since you know Diamond so well, you might be able to tell me something about them." It was ironic that he wanted to talk to her now, of all times, she thought.

"I..."

"I just don't want to see him hurt. He's my best friend, as well as my cousin." Having observed this herself from a very young age, she considered his words, and then agreed to tell him about Diamond, and about what Diamond had said to her. Merry sighed.

"She seems like a nice enough lass."

"Yes," replied Estella, "that she is."

They proceeded to have a rather lengthy chat about goings on in the Shire and before they realized it, it was half past five and the sun was beginning to set.

"I'm afraid I really must be going, Estella, but I've had a lovely afternoon and you've settled any doubts I might have had about Diamond. Oh and while I'm here, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Estella asked.

"Will you allow me to escort you to my cousin Berilac's forty-fifth birthday party?"

"I," she said struggling to regain her composure, "I'd love to." She beamed.

"Good, then I'll pick you up at 7'O'Clock on Friday evening?"

"I'll be here."

"Goodbye then, Estella."

"Goodbye, Merry."

With that he walked outside, mounted his pony, and rode off to Brandy Hall. Estella watched from the window. What have you gotten yourself into? She wondered. She smiled and shook her head, then stood and began to clear the table.


	2. II

Chapter Two

The Following Friday Evening

"Ouch!" exclaimed Estella. "Watch what you're doing, Diamond."

"Sorry, Estella, I'm just a bit distracted," said Diamond as she laced Estella into her yellow satin gown for the party. Estella tried to think what might be bothering her.

"It's Pippin, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that, Estella?" Diamond inquired, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"If you're sure..." Estella trailed off. Diamond would talk when she was ready.

"Of course I'm sure- well no, no I'm not- is it that obvious?" Estella could only nod her head. "Pippin and I had a fight yesterday; he's so unreliable. He'll cancel a meeting at a moments notice because he gets an idea for a prank he might pull. And while I will admit this behavior was endearing at first, now it's gotten to be down right annoying. I mean, he has to stop acting like a tweenager; he's thirty- five. He's been of age three years. So, I told him that and he said to mind my own business. Mind my own business? He only asked me to marry him. And to make matters worse, he didn't meet me for tea this afternoon at all!"

"I wish I could be more helpful, but I'm just as confused as you are, Diamond. All I can say is that I hope things will turn out soon." She did have some idea, but Diamond probably wouldn't want to hear it.

"Oh, Stella!" exclaimed Diamond, pulling her friend into a hug, "I'm sorry to burden you with all my worries. The future Master of Buckland is escorting you to a party this evening; you should be happy." Estella smiled, weakly at that; Diamond had an irritatingly vapid obsession with titles. "And getting ready," Diamond added.

Diamond finished lacing her dress and she walked over to look in the mirror. It did look quite nice, but nice dresses just… Memories of traipsing after her brother and his friends in worn-out old dresses splattered with mud and not caring in the least came to her and she couldn't help but smile at the lass she'd been then. But she couldn't tell Diamond that.

"It's beautiful! Thank you, Diamond!" Diamond knew about her terrible dress-making abilities and had adjusted one of her gowns to fit her, insisting that Estella couldn't wear that old faded dress which had until that point been her only nice outfit.

"Now, Estella, surely you aren't my friend only for my dress making abilities," she teased. "It is lovely though, if I do say so myself."

"What time is it?" she asked her, remembering that she would have to leave for the party soon.

"Time for you to go," Diamond answered.

"Alright, I'm ready." she said, taking a deep breath.

"Go out then and knock him dead!" Estella grinned.

"Thank you, Diamond!" She started to walk out the door and then stopped and shouted. "Good luck with Pippin!"

"Yes, thank you…I'll see you tomorrow, Estella!" Alright, I can do this, Estella thought to herself as she walked out the door. And there he was, standing outside the door with one of the fanciest coaches she had ever seen and his arm outstretched.

"Good evening, Mistress Estella," he said cordially. Trying to remember what one was supposed to do on such an occasion, she took his hand and he led her to the coach.

He did not seem nervous in the least, which made her even more so. She just listened while he rambled on and on about Berilac and the different guests at the party, but then she consoled herself that this must be his way of expressing nervousness, and she was calmed.

So during the ride to Brandy Hall, she started to speak as well as listen, and somehow they came to the topic of Diamond and Pippin again.

"They've gotten into a fight? Over what?" When she explained, he seemed, amused, oddly enough. "Well, there's Pippin for you, I'm sure she'll get used to it, it's just his nature."

"Do you really think so?" she inquired, and immediately felt like an idiot. I could've come to the same conclusion on my own, she thought.

"Well, there's always hope." He smiled and winked and she felt her stomach flutter. No, that can't be right, she thought. This is Merry, Estella, snap out of it.

Then the driver called out that they had arrived, at last. Merry helped her out of the coach and led her to the door of the front hall, where the party was to be held. The wealth of the Brandybucks never ceased to amaze Estella (for though they were her cousins, she had been raised in quite inferior surroundings). The grand hall was huge, with over one hundred hobbits filling it. It also seemed quite formal. She gazed at the sea of finely dressed hobbits, liking the situation less and less the more she looked. But, she reasoned, what had she expected? Merry had invited her to a _party_.

They walked over to an older couple, who seemed to be watching over the events in the hall.

"Good evening, Uncle Merimac, Aunt Marigold, allow me to introduce Miss Estella Bolger." I curtsied in an attempt to seem elegant and poised.

"Oh, Miss Bolger, I remember you," said Merry's Aunt Marigold. "Your mother was Rosamunda Took, was she not?"

"Yes, she was." She leaned over and whispered in Estella's ear.

"Well I'm glad to see you with Meriadoc, here—he needs a lass in his life—and you look so sweet together," she said, a little too loudly. Estella squirmed at this appraisal. Merry's aunt didn't seem to notice. She just smiled and handed her a beautifully embroidered handkerchief.

"Thank you," Estella replied, suddenly anxious to join the party.

"I'm glad you like it," Merry's aunt said.

"If you'll excuse us," said Merry, who was only now beginning to fade from the lovely shade of crimson he had turned with her earlier comment. He turned to Estella.

"Would you like to dance, Estella?" he asked.

"Maybe just this first one," she replied, nervously.

The dance was something that she supposed would be easy for most, and Merry seemed to have no problem with it, but Estella was a terrible dancer (in fact, it was once joked, the most terrible in the East Farthing). She kept stepping on his feet and running into people.

"I'm sorry, Merry," she managed to say, when the dance finally ended.

"Maybe we'll skip the next one," he said, with a strained smile. Estella tried to smile back, but found herself unable.

They sat down at a nearby table after greeting Berilac, while he was between dances.

About twenty minutes later, dinner was finally served, much to Estella's relief. First bread and hot soup, and then chicken, meatloaf, corn, and mushrooms. It was all delicious. Then before cake, it was time for Berilac's speech.

"All my dear friends and relatives, we are here gathered to celebrate my forty-fifth birthday. I trust you are enjoying yourselves?" With this a great cheer went up. "I haven't really much to say. Bring out the cake!" More cheers filled the air.

The cake was one of the most delicious Estella had ever tasted. It was sweet with butter cream frosting.

"Good cake," she remarked in between bites.

"It is good," Merry replied, already on his second slice.

The rest of the party was uneventful, but for the part when Ilberic tripped and landed in the punch bowl, causing uproarious laughter and a firm scolding for his brother Doderic from the Merry's mother, otherwise known as the Mistress of the Hall, who being the seeming cause of this was the recipient of many furtive congratulations for the excellent prank.

The party ended after several more hours of just sitting and talking with Merry, which seemed to fly by for Estella. When it was over he walked her out to the coach, and they chatted away the return journey.

Nonetheless, she was relieved when they finally pulled up to her hole, with its neat rows of flowers in the front and its peeling red door, though she was also sad that the evening was ending. Merry, ever the proper gentlehobbit, climbed out of the coach with her and walked her to her door.

"Goodnight, Merry," she said, and then surprised even herself by leaning forward and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, kissing her gently, but firmly. It was at last Estella who broke the kiss and she looked up into his eyes. They were a thoughtful light grey, and seemed focused intently on her.

"It's a ways back to Crickhollow or Brandy Hall, or wherever it is you're staying." He smiled at that. "Would you like to stay here?" she suggested. "We have an extra room, we could put you up."

"Thank you," he said, excepting her offer, "I'd be much obliged."

"Follow me," Estella replied and opened the door. Light from the porch streamed into the empty front parlor. "Try not to wake my father or Fredegar, they'll be sleeping now," she whispered. He nodded and followed behind her.

"Here." she slowly opened the door, taking care not to make a sound.

"Goodnight again, Merry," she whispered.

"Goodnight Estella." She beamed, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she walked down the hall to her own bedroom and shut the door almost silently behind her.

She fell asleep almost immediately that night, and dreamt of Merry.


	3. III

Chapter Three

The Next Morning

Merry awoke to a bell-like voice calling his name.

"Merry! Merry!" Estella's voice, he realized. He sat up quickly, banging his head against the bedpost.

"Damn," he swore, rubbing his head.

"Merry?" She had heard him? He hoped not.

"Just a minute Estella," he called, jumping out of bed and throwing on his rumpled clothes from the night before, for lack of anything better to wear. He slipped from the room and walked down the hall, then stood in the doorway of the kitchen and peered inside.

"Come on in, Merry, I've made you some breakfast," said Estella, gesturing toward a chair. She heaped pancakes and eggs and bacon and sausage and hash- browned potatoes onto his plate and then sat down and began to serve herself.

"What time is it?" he asked, noticing the light streaming through the window.

"A bit past nine," she answered.

"I'm sorry I slept so late."

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I thought you'd already be up."

"It's alright." Merry concentrated on his food, the only sound in the room coming from the crunching sound the bacon made as he chewed it.

"Th- That noise I heard earlier, when I woke you - what was that?" inquired Estella.

"I bumped my head on the bedpost," Merry replied, laughing. She laughed with him. Her laugh was gentle and carefree. It seemed to him in that moment even more beautiful than that of the Lady Éowyn, but this had a warm and joyful sort of beauty, not the bitter laughter that Merry had come to associate with the Éowyn for much of the time he had known her, which, like her fair exterior, was cold as ice. He shuddered, thinking about it, and tried to remember how she had laughed at her wedding, truly happy for the first time in a long time.

"Merry, are you alright?" he heard Estella ask. He looked up to see her face lined with concern. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled, but try as he might, he couldn't seem to escape the sudden stream of memories which seemed to pour forth like the sparkling waters of the Brandywine. Unbidden, memories of summers spent swimming and wading in those waters came to him, filling him with longing.

"Would you like to learn how to swim?" he asked, breaking himself from his reminisces.

"I don't know," she answered.

"It's nothing to worry about," h said, "who knows, it might come in handy someday." He pictured them, swimming in the warm water on a lazy summer afternoon. He glanced out the window at the leaves, just starting to change color—alright, a fall morning then. He turned his attention back to Estella. She remained paused, seemingly in thought.

"If you'll teach me, I'm willing to learn," she said, finally.

"Let's go then."

"Now?" she asked, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Why not?" he replied.

Estella pulled a large basket off the shelf where she kept such trifles and began to fill it with bread and cheese and fruit.

"I thought we might eat our lunch out-of-doors," she remarked. Merry nodded. When she next looked up he was gone. Perplexed, she finished packing the basket and then went to look for him.

"Merry?" she called, poking her head outside, the gentle breeze ruffling her curls. And there he was, holding the reins to his pony, which wore nothing but a bridle.

"I hoped you aren't expecting me to ride like that," she said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the fear in her voice.

"Hand me that picnic basket," he said in answer, tying it to the pony's neckpiece. Next thing Estella knew she was on the horse, in front of him, galloping off towards Buckland.

"Merry!" she yelled, absolutely terrified (she was well enough when she was riding on her own, but this lack of control unnerved her). But he seemed to know what he was doing, and soon we slowed and came to a glade.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. The glade was full of red and yellow-leaved trees and sweet, green grass, leading down to a clear blue pool. She imagined how it would look in the spring—fair pink blossoms and grass even more lush. She sighed.

Merry dismounted and then helped Estella off the pony, in turn tying it to a nearby tree. Estella found herself staring in wonder at their beautiful surroundings.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is an outlet of the Brandywine. I found this glade," Merry announced, more than a hint of pride creeping into his voice. She smiled, waiting for him to continue. After a few minutes of standing in silence, he asked.

"Do you want to learn to swim or not?" Estella nodded.

"You'll have to remove your outer garments," he said. She nodded again and began to untie her bodice. As she did so, she noted that he, so bold a few minutes ago, was now pretending to be very interested in some pebbles at the edge of the glade.

He eventually turned, after she had stripped down to her plain, white under-shift. He had removed and neatly folded his cloak, vest, and shirt. He was slight of figure, despite his Ent-draught induced height, but handsome to her eyes. She braced herself against a sharp intake of breath as he caught her staring. She looked away, swiftly, embarrassed. But bolder now, he took her hand and led her down to the pool.

His strong hands supported me as he guided through floating and the basics of swimming, although he was talking rapidly again, plainly nervous. But, despite all this, soon she was able to swim far better than most hobbits ever do.

"Thank you," she said, feeling a familiar flush on her cheeks. "You have given me a great gift." She swam over to him and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her back, with more intensity and caressed the back of her neck. She groaned inwardly when he broke the kiss.

"We should get dry," he said, helping her out of the water. For a long time afterward, they lay out on the grass in the warm sun, letting the heat carry them off to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Diamond?" Diamond heard a voice call her from the bushes by the side of the road.

"What are you up to, Master Peregrin?" she inquired, feigning anger.

"Well, uh, you see, I um…" He couldn't seem to string together a reply.

"Yes?" asked she asked, lifting an eyebrow. But she couldn't help but smile at his innocent charm. He must have noticed, because he grinned and looked her in the eye.

"I was just waiting for you, milady," he said with a grandiose bow. "Would you like to walk with me, my dear Diamond?"

"Maybe…" she said, pretending to really need to think about it, "…if you'll tell me what you've been up to…" He hastily gave her a lengthy explanation, his words all tumbling out of his mouth at once and tripping over one another.

"What ever am I going to do with you, Pippin?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips as she mock-scolded him.

"You could kiss me," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Pippin," she replied, and punched him lightly on the arm, before taking him up on his suggestion.

She brushed her lips teasingly against Pippin's, and then caught him completely unawares by breaking their embrace and running down the path.

"Catch me if you can," she called, jumping over a low fence in the meadow. I ran after her. Finally, he reached her, tumbling through the long, green grass in her arms.

"I caught you," she said, kissing her forcefully. This time, Diamond gave in and kissed back.

"You really are beautiful, you know," he said, pouring on his Tookish charm.

"Am I, now?" she questioned, standing up and smiling impishly. She kissed him again.

After a long while she whispered in Pippin's ear.

"We should be going." he groaned, nodded, tacitly agreeing with her.

Just then, his stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry," he announced.

"You're always hungry." He pondered this for a moment.

"I expect you're right. That's what everyone always says anyway." She smiled patiently.

"Well it should be around lunchtime. Let's go to The Ivy Bush and get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. They walked up the road in silence for a while, hands clasped and swinging, in the direction of Bywater.

"We're here," he said softly. They went in and he ordered food. And for once, during that meal, he did not get up and start singing; they just sat quietly, talking, and enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Diamond lit up like she had just remembered something.

"Pippin, I have to go; I promised I'd take care of some of my younger cousins. I was supposed to leave a half hour ago." She kissed him distractedly and ran out of the inn.

"Goodbye, Diamond!" he called after her.

For a long moment, Pippin just sat staring at the remains of the meal. Then he stood, dusted himself off, and walked out of the inn. He should head home too if he hoped to make it before nightfall. His father would probably have some task for him then. He sighed, and then started up the road.


	4. IV

Chapter Four

Blotmath (still), 1425

Pippin was really beginning to wonder what had gotten Diamond so upset. What exactly had he done? He wondered. Sure, there was that time, he had hid in that tree throwing fruit at passersby, and the time I snuck up behind Fredegar and—oh, and the time that—well, maybe she did have a point, as those were all occasions when I was supposed to meet her, he thought.

But even so…urgh...how could he make her understand? Wait, he thought, maybe if I was to pick some flowers, and, and go to her door and apologize—lasses like that kind of thing, right? Well, it was worth a try.

Pippin stood by a side door to Diamond's hole, pondering whether to go in or not. Not being able to find a good reason not to, he took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Pippin?" He held out a bouquet of daisies, trying to look apologetic, but probably looking more than a little pathetic. It was good thing Merry wasn't there, he thought, or he'd never hear the end of it.

"Forgive Me?" To his utter surprise, she ran up and leapt into his arms, babbling something about missing me and how something was all her fault. "Is that a yes?" he asked encouragingly.

"Fool of a Took!" she exclaimed. He cringed, regretting that he had told her about that. She kissed him on the tip of his nose, like a butterfly had landed there. He smiled; he was glad that things were back to normal between them.

Later that morning they were sitting on the swing in the backyard. Or rather he was sitting, thought Pippin, as Diamond was lying against him, giving off an appley sort of scent with her eyes half closed.

"So, you couldn't live for a day without me, eh?" He ran his fingers through her curls.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Peregrin Took," she replied, feigning annoyance. "I could leave at any time," she continued, getting up and pretending she was about to walk away.

"Could you now?" he mocked her.

"Yes I could," she said, probably really annoyed by this time. But he couldn't stop himself.

"I bet you couldn't!"

"Do you?" She sat down on his lap and cupped her hands behind his head. She leaned in closer, but to his annoyance, stopped just short of an actual kiss.

"I'm going to get you, Diamond." But she was already off. Pippin quickly got to my feet and gave chase, catching her just as a young hobbit lad, of about fifteen, possibly a few years past, ran up.

"M- Master Peregrin, you must come quickly, Mistress Pimpernel is in trouble!"

"Don't you think I have better things to do than mind my bothersome older sisters?" Pippin asked returning to his captive and kissing her soundly on the mouth. "That'll give the lad something to joke to his friends about later," he whispered to Diamond. She giggled.

"With all due respect, Master Peregrin, this is serious!" It was subtle, but the mood of the morning had changed.

"What's wrong?" he said, giving his full attention to the messenger.

"Mistress Pimpernel's trapped under a cart in the market just up the road and you were the only one we knew of who could lift it around here."

"I'm sorry, Diamond, but I must attend to this," he yelled over my shoulder, already partway up the road.

Pippin ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the road, stumbling several times on the cobbles, the third of these times, falling and scraping his hands and knees. He stumbled back up and kept running, finally reaching the market. It was surprisingly deserted, and he immediately spotted his sister under the cart, her lower arm completely crushed and bloodied under one of the wheels. Quickly he started giving orders.

"You there, go and fetch the nearest healer," he shouted, addressing the messenger. "You, bring me some water and bandages, Hurry!" he called to a lass standing nearby. "Come here," he said to another hobbit. "I'm going to lift this cart up. When I do I want you to pull Pimmie out as quickly and carefully as possible. Ready? One, two, three!" He strained to lift the heavy cart high enough to get his sister out and waited, sweat pouring down his face until she was free. By this time Diamond had arrived.

"Pippin! Oh, Pippin!" she cried looking at the unconscious Pimpernel with her mangled arm sprawled out at an odd angle. "Pippin, is there anything I can do?"

"Quickly, Diamond, go fetch my parents and my sisters. Hurry!" She shot down the road, a rabbit, running from a fox. Pippin glanced around him. Seeing the healer had not yet arrived, he knelt down in the road beside his sister, the one who had always annoyed him to no end. Funny, you don't notice how much you care about someone until something happens to them, he thought. As he ripped off one of his sleeves in an attempt to create a makeshift bandage and stem the flow of blood from Pimmie's arm, he thought about Diamond and how upset he would be if anything ever happened to her. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

After what seemed an eternity, the healer finally arrived with herbal compresses and clean bandages; the hobbit lass he had sent for them had never returned. His parents arrived not long after, trailed by Pearl and Pervinca. Diamond wasn't there.

While Pippin's family all clustered around Pimpernel, Pippin, who in his desperation had played the hero, was now exhausted. The reality of what had happened finally sank in. He walked off to a corner of the market and buried his face in his arms.

After some time he was aware that Diamond was sitting next to him, whispering words of comfort in his ear. He took her hand and held it between his, gently kissing it and then returning it. They sat in silence, Diamond leaned against his side. Time passed and he became dimly aware that Diamond had drifted off to sleep. Then he knew no more.


	5. V

Chapter Five

Blotmath (cont.), 1425

"Would you like some more tea, Merry?" asked Estella, proffering the teapot.

"Gladly, Dearest Estella," he replied. She smiled and started pouring.

"You should hear yourselves," Estella's brother Fredegar mocked. They hadn't seen him enter the room. "What has my sister done to you, Merry?"

"What are you doing here, Fatty?" Estella asked, somewhat annoyed.

"This is my house, Estella." He proceeded to the pantry and began making himself a sandwich.

"Let's take our tea into the garden," suggested Estella, shooting a venomous look at her brother. Merry nodded and picked up his teacup.

"Merry, what happened when you were gone?" Estella asked, gently rocking on the porch swing. She felt him tense up against her. Maybe she shouldn't have asked, she thought.

"I lean away from telling you, for fear it will darken your thoughts," he said seriously. She opened her mouth to protest, against her better judgement. "But look at me, Estella," he continued, "If you really wish for me to tell you, then I shall and without regret."

"I need to know," she said. How could she ever be truly close to him if she didn't know such an important thing in his past?

He nodded and recounted the tale of the Fellowship to her. He left out no detail, that she could tell, from the fearsome orcs and ringwraiths, to the icy beauty and courage of the Lady Éowyn and the majestic presence of the king.

When he had finished, she could not stop her eyes brimming with tears and she wept openly. After a long moment, she leaned closer to him and kissed him softly. She trembled with the weight of what she was about to say.

"Take me there. I wish to see those lands."

He just looked at her. Surely he had heard wrong. She wanted to—no—it was an impossibility.

"I cannot take you, Estella," he heard himself say.

"Take me there," she repeated firmly, "I must see." He knew he was losing this battle. Estella, he wanted to say, you know I can't do that. Estella, it would not work; we can't just leave. But he couldn't bear her pleading gaze.

"We'll do it," he said, "tonight. Meet me at the Brandywine Bridge at eight. Be ready for a journey of several months at the very least."

The Next Day

"Estella?" Diamond rapped insistently on Estella's door. Fatty opened it, his face lined with concern.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked. She trembled. What if something had happened to her?

"Isn't she here?" He looked away. Finally he spoke.

"I've not seen her since yesterday afternoon."

"Are you sure?" she asked anxiously, biting her lip.

"I'm sure," he said, "and I can't go and look for her myself; I have the household to manage and my father can't be left alone."

"I'll look for her," Diamond said, "but first I must speak with Pippin."

Pippin was in the dining hall at the Smials, where he was staying, on a visit. His sister Pearl had a new baby, and he had been invited to see his newest nephew.

He was sitting, eating his fifth meal of the day and thinking about Diamond. He sighed, wondering if she really loved him or was just looking for a suitable husband. He hated even thinking it of her, but it _was_ something you had to think about if you were a local hero and heir to the Thain.

"Stop thinking about that!" he said aloud to the stares of many other hobbits around him. She loves you. Still, he couldn't seem to shake the doubt from his mind.

His train of thought was broken by a loud yell.

"Master Peregrin!"

"Yes?" he inquired, wondering what could possibly cause such commotion and getting up from his seat.

"A lass is here to see you," he replied.

"Was it really necessary for you to cause such a commotion?" he asked. It was really quite irritating; he'd had visitors before without this happening.

"She said it was urgent. Her appearance was rather disheveled, as if she had come here in a hurry." Before the messenger could say another word, Pippin was off down the long hallway to the entrance. It had to be Diamond, he thought. What if someone was hurt? He increased his speed, flying to the entrance, and flung the door open. It was Diamond. She launched straight into her tirade without even saying hello.

"Have you seen Merry lately, Pippin?" She was breathing hard, her face flushed from the cold. She really was very pretty even with her hair and clothing in disarray, he mused. "Pippin?" Her breath formed a cloud in the chill air.

"Oh, right." Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Merry in a while. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" This sounded a bit suspicious to him, as she didn't even say hello to him, but she wanted to know where Merry was.

"Well, I haven't seen Estella either and I thought she might be with him." He breathed a sigh of relief, nothing suspicious; she was just worried about her friend. Not that she would have asked me where Merry was if anything had been going on anyway, he reasoned.

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" he asked, really starting to worry.

"No, I have no idea."

"We should go to Brandy Hall and see if Merry left a note there," he said, "Wait here. I'll get a couple of ponies for us to ride."

What in Middle Earth was this about? Pippin wondered, as he crunched through the frosted leaves on his way to the stable. This sort of a thing didn't seem at all like Merry. Of course, it must have seemed like we disappeared when we went with cousin Frodo to—he stopped, thinking about Frodo was upsetting, and not something he needed right now.

He took a deep breath, then brought out Rabbit, his sleek brown riding pony and Rabbit's stable-mate, a grey mare named Dove, for Diamond.

He led the ponies to Diamond and helped her onto hers.

"What say we wake these lazy ponies up?" he said, mounting Rabbit. "We'll need to gallop if we're to make it to Buckland in any amount of time." She nodded, dug her heels into her pony's sides, and was off. He was a bit far behind her, but fortunately for his competitive sensibilities, he caught up quickly enough.

It was dark when they reached Brandy Hall, but they had made it in relatively short order, considering the distance. They quickly dismounted and tied the ponies at the front gate, rapidly making their way to the hall.

"Have you seen Merry in the past few days, Aunt Esme?" he asked when Merry's mother opened the door.

"No, now that I think about it, I haven't." She didn't seem very concerned, however. "Wait a moment. You mean he isn't with you," she said accusingly."

"No," he replied, solemnly. There was a long silence.

Then Aunt Esmeralda spoke. "You must go after them," she said, "bring my Merry back to me." Pippin nodded and then pulled Diamond outside to where the ponies stood waiting.

"We'll see if he's at Crickhollow," he suggested. They mounted their ponies in worried silence, and rode over to the house.

Pippin opened the door. The house was dark and empty. He shivered.

"Merry?" No answer. He hadn't expected one. They crept over to Merry's chamber. There was a note on the door. Pippin lit a lamp and started to read.

_I have taken Estella to see the lands of our adventure. Do not worry about us, we will be fine. _

_-Merry_

Diamond fainted.

Blotmath (still), 1425

Merry stood leaning against the damp wood of the Brandywine Bridge. Drawing his cloak tighter around him in the late autumn chill, he gazed out across the frost-laced Brandywine. The frigid waters seemed to match his mood.

How could I have been so stupid? He wondered. Telling her I'd take her to the lands of my journey? It's not safe and I surely... still, a promise was a promise, so here he was; waiting with his riding pony and several days' provisions at the Brandywine bridge, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Merry?" Estella's voice asked softly from behind a bush on the edge of the bridge.

"I'm here," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, "Are you sure about this, Stella?" He brushed a golden-brown curl from her face.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," she said defiantly, "when I have I ever not been sure?" There was the Estella I knew. She had been so solemn, asking me about my journey.

"I'm glad that's settled." he laughed nervously and helped her onto the pony.

They rode for a while in the direction of the North-gate.

"Why are we going this way?" she asked. For a moment he was confused, but then he remembered that he had told her about the Old Forest.

"I'm not taking you into the Old Forest and that's final."

"Hmph," she said.

"Now don't be that way," he reached around and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "We only went that way because we had no other choice. We nearly died. I refuse to take that risk with you." He had been trying to make light of it, but somehow his words came out more seriously than he had intended.

"Well if you insist." She grinned, this time kissing him.

There was no trouble at the gate (for Merry had often passed it going to Bree in the past on business) and they made good time, reaching a small inn halfway in between Buckland and Bree by the time night fell. The inn was empty but for a small group of travelers in the corner and they had no trouble securing a suite of rooms.

"Goodnight Merry," said Estella, lightly kissing him and then walking away and softly closing the door to her room. I really do love her, he thought to himself as I undressed and lay down on the bed he was to use. He would later vaguely remember thinking as he drifted off to sleep that compared to the feather beds of Brandy Hall, this mattress left much to be desired.


	6. VI

Chapter Six

Foreyule, 1425

It had been a long four days. Pippin and Diamond were in Bree already and still no sign of Estella or Merry. Pippin kept telling Diamond not to worry, but she had always been able to read his thoughts from his expression, and she could tell that even he was starting to become a bit concerned. They were going to have to ride faster if we were to catch them.

"We really need to be going, Pippin," she said, shaking him awake. Diamond had always woken early, with the sun.

"Mmph," he groaned and put his pillow over his head.

"Pippin! If you don't get up this instant I swear I'll—"

"Swear you'll what?" he asked, finally getting out of bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her—hard.

"Now, I'll have none of that, Peregrin Took! Not until you're dressed and ready and we're on the road."

"But Dimesy!"

"Don't 'but Dimesy' me. Off you go!" she said cheerfully, shooing him into the washroom.

He came out five minutes later, looking a wreck.

"Go back in there and clean up properly, or there'll be no breakfast for you!" He trudged back in, muttering about how they weren't even married yet and she was already acting like a nagging wife. Diamond just hoped they'd be able to catch Estella and Merry before it was too late.

Two Weeks Later

"It's really alright, Merry," said Estella, "I'll be fine."

"Estella…" What was the matter with him? She wondered.

"You don't have to be a gentlehobbit. I don't want you sleeping in a tree just so you won't infringe on a lass's privacy. You'll fall and hurt yourself, and I'll blame myself for it. Besides," she added as an afterthought, "I'm not so terrible that you can't bear to be near me, am I?" She put on her most adorable sad face. "It's alright, Merry," she said drawing him into her and kissing him gently. "You are an honorable Hobbit and that's what I love about you. This won't change that."

That night Merry slept on the ground by her. After a while she crept into his arms and he sleepily buried his face in her hair. She smiled to herself.

"Silly lad," she murmured into the blankets, "my silly Merry."

One Week Later

Merry closed his eyes and tried to remember the great Elven city as it had been when last he was there. The image was already growing dim in his mind.

"This is Rivendell, Estella," he said.

"It's beautiful, Merry. But it's so empty. Not like the place you described to me where the council was held," her voice rang in his head. He shook it to clear his thoughts.

"It wasn't so empty before. It was full of Elves." Memories of their light voices that had once been clear seemed to fade readily.

"I've never met an Elf," she said. There were at least two Elves she'd be able to meet, he thought. He should have been comforted, but his heart felt chilled all the same.

"You'll meet at least one Elf when we get to Minas Tirith," he said. She nodded.

"We can't go any further this night," he said, as much as he did not relish the thought of staying in the abandoned Elven city. She nodded again, climbed from the pony's back, and went about preparing a mushroom stew for their supper. He just sat there and stared into space, trying to pull fading memories back from the abyss.

"There's some mushroom stew if you want any," she offered. He climbed down to eat and tried not to be overwhelmed by sadness, for Estella's sake.

"If we might see the inside..."

"No!" Merry exclaimed, surprised at the harshness of his own voice. She leapt back, sheer terror written across her face, for he had never spoken in such tones to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. She crept over and he took her in his arms, lying back against a tree. They watched the last embers of the fire die away into darkness and Estella slept. He stayed awake however, staring into the gloom, and wondering what else this trip would bring.

Estella awoke to a sound like soft rain and cold dampness against her skin. She looked up to see white flurries whistling down to a ground already blanketed with snow.

"Merry?" she called. She was answered by the tired groan of one awoken from a restless sleep. He stood up and brushed himself off, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Merry, it's snowing. We can't stay out here. We've got to enter the city." He sighed and began picking up the campsite.

"Is that a yes?" she inquired, trying to sound happy, although inclement weather always dragged her spirits down and he didn't seem quite himself either. He didn't answer, only picking up the reins to his pony and walking down in the direction of the city.

"Why are you ignoring me, Merry?" she asked, walking in front of him to stop his progress.

"I'm not ignoring you, Estella, I'm thinking," he paused a moment, "see those mountains all around?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. "If we stay in this valley, we're likely to be buried, if this keeps up. 'City's the only safe place."

They reached a tall and imposing door in the city wall. Probably at least three times even Merry's height, although it was hard to tell. Merry could just barely reach the handle. Estella held her breath as he reached up to the doorknob. To her relief, the door creaked open. A large, dark, and empty hall opened up before us.

"It's all right then," she said, her voice echoing into the hall. Merry gave her a silencing look, and they proceeded into the former House of Elrond.

"I think it's this way," said Merry. She nodded and followed him into the gloom.

"Here it is." He opened a door to a cobweb-filled room, which having a lower ceiling, was more to her liking.

"This was my room," he said, "You can have Pippin's old room, over there." He pointed his finger down the hall. Estella nodded again.

"I do love you, you know," she said, and kissed him.

"I know you do," he said, "and now that we're here, after breakfast, I'll show you around." She smiled wanly. I have to make him believe we'll be alright, she thought.

"We'll be fine, Merry." She smiled again. "Even if we're stuck here a while."

"As we probably will be," he said softly.

One Week Later, Afteryule, 1426

Pippin looked out at the Elven city, partially submerged in a enormous bank of snow. He was forcefully reminded of Isengard after Treebeard and the other Ents flooded it. But this wasn't Isengard; it was Rivendell. And this wasn't water; it was snow.

"I don't think they're here, Pippin," he heard Diamond say, "unless..." Her voice cracked and she bit her lip. He frowned and gazed into the deep snow-bank.

Suddenly he felt a wave of hope wash over him. Maybe they had made it into the city! Immediately he leapt off his pony and started gathering sticks for a shelter. If Merry and Estella were in there, waiting here would be the only way to find them.

"What are you doing, Pippin?" she asked. He didn't look up; he was too busy formulating his plan.

"Building a shelter," he said in reply.

"We're not staying here!" she exclaimed, though it seemed like more of a question to Pippin.

"What else can we do, Diamond?" She didn't say anything. She merely climbed off her pony and started to unpack its saddle bag.

"There," he said, "that should hold." He looked at his creation. It was a bit small and lopsided, but they would fit and we would stay dry if it snowed again in the night. Diamond beamed at him.

"It's not much, but it will have to do." She nodded, still smiling. Then she pounced on him like that cat in the barn adjacent to the Smials, succeeding in knocking me over into an icy carpet of snow.

"I have you, Mister Took," she said.

"You've always had me, Diamond," he said with a grin. I love that lass so much, he said to himself. She seems like the only one who knows how to have any fun—although Merry would probably, no, definitely, disagree with that assessment, he thought. He kissed her then, and they retreated to his make-shift shelter for the night.

"It looks like the blizzard's letting up, Merry," said Estella.

"Uh, huh," he replied absentmindedly.

"Are you listening to me?" Please, Estella, I'm not in the mood, he wanted to say.

"Yes," he said instead. But she was starting to get on his nerves.

"What did I just say?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Something about snow?" Merry offered, hoping that'd get her off his case. She groaned in a playfully exasperated way and cuffed him on the shoulder.

"If you need me I'll be making breakfast!" she called over her shoulder as she left the room. He sighed; finally some peace.

It wasn't that he didn't love Estella; he did. It was just that being cooped up with someone in close quarters for days on end does things to you. Especially in a place like this, he thought. He shifted positions in the chair and then returned to his troubled thoughts.

Three days later

"It's clear enough to venture out, don't you think, Merry?" asked Estella, hopefully. Living in this abandoned city had really started to grate on her nerves by now as well.

"Give me five minutes," he said, getting up and leaving the room, presumably to gather their things.

Five minutes later, they were prying the great door open again. Merry held her hand in his as they walked out into the midday sun. The bright sun hurt her eyes and she blinked and shaded her face with her hand.

"It was darker in there than it seemed," she remarked. He didn't seem to even hear her. "Merry?" she said again.

"Pippin!" he cried jubilantly, running up the steep slope, splattering mud from the half melted snow. Estella's feet compelled her to do the same, though she could not see anyone over the ridge yet.

"Diamond!" she shouted, hailing her friend, as Estella saw her and Pippin at the top of the hill. She ran over to her and hugged her tightly, nearly knocking her over in the process, seeing over her shoulder that Merry and Pippin were doing the same.

After a long moment, the hobbits broke from our respective embraces.

"What are you doing here?" asked Merry incredulously.

"I could ask the same of you," Pippin remarked dryly.

"I _did_ leave a note," he said. Reflecting back upon it, Estella felt a little bit guilty for leaving without telling anyone, even with the note.

"Tut, tut," said Pippin, sounding remarkably like his mother. They both burst out laughing, and Diamond and Estella giggled along with them.

"So," Estella asked, "now that you're here, are you going to come with us to see Rohan and Gondor and such?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, in a mock-solemn voice, "we're going home right now!" And with that, they all burst out laughing again.


	7. VII

Chapter Seven

One Week Later

"Are you two ready yet?" asked an impatient Pippin, rapping his knuckles on the tent-post.

"We're coming!" yelled Diamond. It had been nearly a week since the meeting of the two couples in Rivendell. Much to Estella's annoyance (and Diamond's relief) Merry and Pippin had decided that it was far too dangerous to take the lasses (or themselves) to Caradhras or Moria. In fact, Merry, not wanting to have to deal with another deserted Elven city, had insisted on skipping Lorien as well and going straight to Rohan.

Pippin, anxious to be going, was tired of waiting for the two lasses to get ready.

"Are all lasses like that, Merry?" asked Pippin as he paced back and forth in front of Diamond and Estella's tent.

"Mmm, hmm," said Merry, carefully turning the stick upon which he had skewered a few apples to bake over the fire.

"Merry? _Merry_!" shouted Pippin, attempting to get Merry's attention.

"Wha-? Look what you made me do, Pippin," grumbled Merry, gesturing at the ash- covered apples in the coals. "Oh, hello, Estella," he said glancing up and smiling.

"Hello, Merry," she replied, smiling back, "Pippin can eat those apples, we'll have mushrooms," she whispered in Merry's ear.

"Hey, what are you saying about me?" asked Pippin. Diamond, who had slipped unnoticed from the tent directly behind Merry and Estella, replied.

"Just that those are your apples now, Pippin, and that we'll be having mushrooms for breakfast. But," she continued, "If you're a good lad, maybe I'll give you some of mine," she said, laughing.

"Wait, Merry, who's going to make these mushrooms?" asked Estella.

"Well I think it's only fair that you make them, 'Stella, as it was your idea."

"Umff!" she exclaimed. "Alright, but you'll all have to help me if you want to eat any!"

So the four of them cooked the mushrooms and there was enough for everyone to have some; even Pippin.

The four hobbits, once they got going, made good time, and after several days ride, reached the Golden Hall.

They were greeted warmly by Éomer King, and by Lady Éowyn, who was there visiting her brother, and were allotted nice rooms to stay in at the Hall, overlooking the gardens.

"See, Estella," Merry said once they were alone, "I told you it would all work out."

"What about Lorien?" she replied, leaning against the wall of the upstairs room. They were both feeling uncomfortable with the height. "Why couldn't we go?" Merry sighed. How could he possibly tell her this?

"It was painful for me, going to Rivendell and seeing it empty," he started. "Lorien—Lorien at least… I want to remember it as I saw it then, not how it would look now, empty, and abandoned." She nodded.

"I understand," she said.

"I'll tell you what though—maybe I'll take you to Isengard while we're here." Estella hesitated, seemingly considering.

"Maybe some other time," she replied, smiling. Merry felt his heart lift with the possibility—could there be other times? He wondered. He swung her around, ecstatic, and kissed her.

"Let's see what the others are doing."

Rethe, 1426

Spring was in the air. The garden, where Estella and Éowyn sat, was in full bloom.

"I shot an arrow into the air, it fell to earth I knew not where. For so swiftly it flew, the sight could not follow it in its flight," sang Estella, in her lilting soprano.

"That's very good, Estella," said Eowyn. "You learn quickly." Estella beamed.

"Thank you, milady."

"It's alright, Estella, you may call me Éowyn. Now, sing: 'I breathed a song into the air.'"

"I breathed a song into the air..."

"I didn't know you could sing, Estella," said Merry, appearing suddenly behind them in the garden.

"I don't usually, but Éowyn was teaching me this song, and..."

"Well, it's lovely," he interrupted, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Éowyn, I forgot to ask you how long you were staying here in Rohan, so that we might travel to Ithilien together."

"I'll be here the better part of this week; six days."

"Good. I'll go tell, Pippin. I'll see you at supper, Estella." He squeezed her hand, grinning, and then went inside to find Pippin." Estella waited until he had disappeared from sight, and then spoke.

"I have to go, Éowyn, but it was very nice to finally get to sit and talk with you."

"It was nice to talk with you as well, Estella. I'm so glad Merry is happy," replied Éowyn.

"It fell to earth, I knew not where..." Estella sang to herself as she walked the way Merry had gone, this time to find Diamond."

Merry rounded the corner to the stairs and let his gaze wander up them. Stairs had always made him nervous. It was lucky he hadn't sworn allegiance to Gondor, as Pippin had, he thought, thinking of Minas Tirith's seven levels. He took a deep breath and then hurriedly walked up the stairs to Pippin's chamber. The door was open and Pippin sat at a desk facing the wall. He appeared to be writing something.

"Pippin?" he called, rapping on the doorframe.

"Oh, hello Merry!" Pippin replied, "I was writing to my father to tell him how much longer we'd be gone, but I just realized I don't know..."

"I told my folks back in Buckland that it would be about two months: half a month in Ithilien, a full month in Minas Tirith, and a full month to get back home."

"Alright," said Pippin, dipping his pen in the inkwell and scratching out a few lines of text before looking up and acknowledging that he was still there.

"So you did write to Aunt Esme, then? She's part of the reason we're here." What was this, Merry wondered.

"Really?" he asked. Pippin nodded.

"What did you say in your letter?" he inquired.

"I told them not to worry about our being gone; we were fine and how much longer we would be gone," Merry answered.

"Sounds pretty much like what I wrote."

"Oh and by the way," Merry added, "we're leaving for Ithilien with Éowyn in six days." Merry was satisfied that Pippin would be happy to go and see Faramir so soon, but somewhere, he had miscalculated.

"We? You know I want to see Faramir, but why are you making all the plans? The last time I checked I was old enough to make my own plans and I really..." What did Pippin think he was doing? Merry wondered.

"Well the last time I checked I was still your older cousin, but if you have a problem with leaving in six days, fine. You and Diamond can leave whenever you want!" he shouted.

"Thank you," he replied forcefully. Merry swallowed and counted the seconds before saying anything.

"I-I'm going to go find Estella..."

"Yes. I need to finish my letter."

"Goodbye, then." Merry edged out of the room to find Estella so they could go to supper. Since when did Pippin care about my making plans, though? He wondered. He had always made the plans. He was older, smarter, and he had never minded his making plans before. "What's the matter with him?" he wondered aloud.

"What's the matter with whom?" Merry cursed himself for speaking out loud.

"No one, it's nothing Estella," he said taking her in his arms and kissing her. To his surprise, she pulled away.

"Merry, don't try to distract me. Tell me! What's going on?" Merry groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Estella?"

"Merry," she said evenly.

"It's Pippin. He got mad at me for making a plan about something...it's difficult to explain." Indeed! He could barely make sense of it himself.

"I'll take your word for it," she said, still not quite sounding convinced.

"Thank you." He kissed her again. It meant a lot to him that she could be so considerate—unlike some hobbits.

"So, I presume you're coming to supper, Merry?" she asked.

"You know I couldn't resist that, my dearest Estella." He offered her his arm. He still wasn't sure about Pippin and his face must have betrayed him as she took his arm.

"I'm sure Pippin will be just fine, Merry."

"Yes, yes, you're right." She just smiled her radiant and mysterious smile. "Urgh!" Merry stumbled and would have fallen if Estella had not been on his arm. He blinked a couple of times, trying to settle his thoughts, looking down at the same time to see what he had tripped on. "Diamond?!"

"I'm sorry, Merry! I- I had dropped something and was trying to pick it up."

"What?" asked Estella. Diamond grinned sheepishly and held out her hand.

"He proposed formally? Oh Diamond, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Estella with genuine enthusiasm as she picked up the jeweled necklace to examine it in the sunlight. The necklace was white gold in the style of such things and had a simple diamond pendant in the shape of a flower.

"It's a water lily- my favorite flower," Merry heard her say, and he looked across at Estella in her happiness for her friend. He knew for the first time in that moment that he wanted her to be my wife. He walked pensively behind them as they chattered excitingly about the proposal and he thought about how he would make his own: it would have to wait until after dinner—he wanted it to be an absolute surprise and he didn't want to create any cause for suspicion… But, he thought, after supper he would go to Éowyn and see what she knew about getting an engagement necklace made. Merry smiled to himself and tried to hide his excitement.

After supper, Merry raced straight to Éowyn's quarters to tell her the good news.

"Éowyn?" he breathed, knocking on her door.

"Come in, Merry." He could hardly contain himself.

"IwanttoproposetoEstelladoyouknowwhereIcouldgetanecklacemade?" he said in one breath.

"Whoa, Merry, slow down!" She laughed. "What is it?"

"It's Estella," he said, trying to slow his thoughts enough for proper speech. "I want her to marry me."

"Congratulations, Merry!" she exclaimed and knelt down facing him.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could get the necklace made," he continued. She nodded.

"I think I may have the perfect place." She smiled. "…if you can contain yourself until tomorrow morning that is!"

"Thank you so much, Éowyn!" he shouted, elated and practically skipping towards his room. Behind him Éowyn half-smiled and shook her head.


	8. VIII

Chapter Eight

Solmath, 1426 (Two Weeks previous)

"Diamond?" Pippin whispered. No response. He carefully pushed the door open. "Diamond?" he said, again, louder, listening to her even breathing as she slept and feeling a certain familiar guilt about waking her. She began to stir. "Diamond!" She sat straight up.

"Pippin?"

"Shh, not so loud; you'll wake everyone up!"

"Wha—?" she yawned, "what time is it?"

"Quarter to four."

"What are you doing here so early?" He was under the impression that maybe he hadn't chosen the right time; she hardly seemed capable of stringing a sentence together. Oh well; it was now or never.

"Diamond?" She nodded, yawning again as she did so. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"At this hour, Pip?" Nodding, he smiled his most charming smile. That seemed to do the trick. She got up and let him lead her down to the garden.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Shh." He put my finger to his lips. Maybe this wasn't one of his brighter ideas, but he was carrying it out excellently, if he did say so himself. They walked over to a bridge crossing a pond. Leaning on the splintery rail they looked into the water. Her reflection was a ghost upon the dark pond, reflected in the moon light. Pippin gazed at it in all its disheveled glory. He looked up at her and smiled; this was the hobbit he wanted to marry; he could feel it now more than ever.

"Pippin? Is something wrong?" How could anything ever be wrong? He wondered. He felt like he was walking on air.

"Diamond. Diamond, listen to me." He was ecstatic. Nothing could ever spoil his happiness.

What was wrong with him? Was he drunk? Diamond wondered. She was wide awake now and well aware that she must look ridiculous. She leaned over the side of the bridge to look at her reflection in the water.

"Diamond?" she heard Pippin call as if from a long way away. She felt herself tilting and before she knew it she was in the shallow water below, covered in disgusting duck droppings. "Diamond!" he yelled again and raced over to her, holding his hand out.

This was in a word, too good to resist. She reached out for his hand and pulled him into the muck beside her. He came up sputtering. Before she knew it they were both laughing uncontrollably.

"I- wanted- to- give- you- this," Pippin said in between bursts of laughter. He held out his hand. Diamond looked at the mud in his palm. What in—? Then she glimpsed something shiny amid the muck. She reached out and pulled a long silvery strand from his hand. She gasped at what she saw at the chain's end: a multi-faceted diamond in the shape of a water-lily.

"Does this mean..." He nodded. Before she knew what I was doing she threw herself on him, kissing him passionately in the awful, muddy water. "Pippin, Pippin!" she cried. She sat up, gasping for breath. "I love you. But I can't marry you."

Pippin blinked several times. He had gone from joy to horror in just a few short seconds. Surely he hadn't heard her right.

"What?" he cried in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Pippin. I can't." Can't or won't? He wondered, in a daze.

"It's too soon; we only started courting a few months ago."

"But Diamond..." he protested. Nothing was making sense.

"I just need some time to think." She stood up and walked back inside, leaving Pippin to sit in the muck and ponder what had just happened.

Two weeks later Diamond was still undecided. She had carried the necklace around with her all during that time, never daring to put it on, or to let it leave her person. What was the matter with her? She wondered. I _want_ to marry Pippin. She had been waiting for him to ask.

"Ulfff." There you go, Diamond. Brilliant. Don't look where you're going, oh no, just fall flat on your face. She put out one hand to steady herself and the other to pick herself up and the other to hold the neck—wait, that's three hands, she thought. So where's the necklace? Hurry, Diamond, think. She quickly glanced around the floor. Phew! There it was. She crawled over and picked up. Relieved, she was just getting back up, when-

"Urgh," she heard someone say. A dull pain hit her side. "Diamond?" She shook her head to clear it and looked up. She found soft grey eyes looking down into hers.

"I'm sorry, Merry! I- I had dropped something and was trying to pick it up."

"What?" a familiar feminine voice asked. Estella. Alright. She kept her fingers closed tightly around the necklace. Did she really want to show them what she had been holding? They had no idea about that night and the surprise proposal, the two weeks spent avoiding Pippin at all costs. And then there was Pippin. What was she doing? Of course she wanted to marry him! Then why was she so reluctant to show them? Before she could muddy things up further, her hand opened almost upon reflex. She forced a smile; there was no getting around it now: she was going to be married!


	9. IX

A/N: This chapter'll be a bit short, but I couldn't add any more without ruining the effect.

Voldie on Varsity Track: Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, the formatting is a little screwy, but you know ; sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. That's really cool about your writing a Merry/Eowyn fic! I look forward to reading it!

Chapter Nine

Rethe, 1426 (That Night)

That night, Merry tossed and turned for the better part of an hour before reaching sleep. He kept reworking his proposal in his mind. You'll know what to say when the time comes, he thought to himself. He doubted he would have gotten to sleep that night at all if he hadn't told himself this.

As much as he'd feared it would never come, morning dawned clear and bright before he even knew he had slept. He rose and dressed quickly, but he was in no hurry; a strange calm had come over him. He still couldn't see Estella yet, this he knew. Fortunately, he was able to slip unnoticed to the kitchens for a bit of toast. Alright, three pieces, but it didn't seem like much to him.

After his impromptu "breakfast" shut his eyes and quickly raced up the stairs to find Éowyn.

"Éowyn?" He opened the door and walked right into her room. He found her sitting on the balcony, braiding her hair.

"Oh, hello Merry," she said. "You wanted to know where you could find an engagement necklace for Estella, correct?" She paused in her braiding for a moment then shook her hair loose.

"Yes, Éowyn. I had hoped you could show me where."

"Good. Follow me." She stood and he did as she had told her, following her out the door and into the hall. When they reached the stairs, he paused again, momentarily and looked down. Éowyn, who was already a few steps down from him, realized he wasn't behind her anymore and turned around, walking back to the top of the small staircase.

"It'll be alright, Merry," she said smiling and squeezing his hand encouragingly. Like a young child he smiled back and let her lead him down the stairs. "The jewelry-smith of the Hall will be glad to assist you, I'm sure, Merry." She gave him a nudge towards a sort of shop. If Merry hadn't been so nervous he might have noticed that as odd as it seemed, the store was inside the Hall. He smiled weakly and walked inside.

"What can I do for you today, Master Hobytla?" said a rather slight old man with thick eye- glasses. Merry wondered how the man knew who he was, but then realized that everyone in Rohan probably did.

"I need to buy- a, a necklace."

"A necklace is it? What kind of a necklace?"

"Erm...white gold with...a gemstone pendant."

"Good, good. Chain length?"

"12 inches," he replied, mechanically.

"Yes, yes…a bit small, no?" The man chuckled. He thought back to the necklace he had given his mother for her birthday a few years back. That was...what? 14 inches? And that had been long on her.

"Uh, no, I don't think so." The store-keeper shrugged.

"What kind of stone did you have in mind?" Images of the Brandywine at sunset flashed in Merry's mind; golden, like a river of honey.

"Something small, a transparent brownish color," he replied.

"Like this?" The man pointed to a topaz in a tray of stones. Merry gazed for a long moment at the beautiful gem.

"Yes," Merry breathed, "exactly like that."

"I think, little master, I have just what you're looking for." He pulled a silver colored chain out of a case and fitted it with a tiny oval shaped topaz with silvery leaves blossoming from around the stone.

"I'll take it," he announced. It reminded him so much of Estella; he knew she had to like it.

"That'll be three gold coins," he said. Merry reached down to fish the money out of his pocket. "Wait, Master Hobytla. You rode with the Lady Éowyn," he said, as if just realizing this. Merry nodded. "For you it's free." The man smiled. "We owe much to you and your companions."

"Thank you," said Merry, embarrassed by the kind gesture. He took the necklace in its box and raced out of the shop to show Éowyn.

"Why, it's lovely, Merry!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure she'll love it!" Merry grinned, he knew in his heart she was right.

"Wish me luck!" he shouted over his shoulder, already running to find Estella.

"Good luck," she said softly, though she was well aware he could not hear her. She remembered him as he was on the battlefield when he saved her from the dreaded mace of the Witch-King. He could have run and hid, and considering the circumstances she couldn't have blamed him, but he stayed and saved her, an act which had taken a great amount of courage, she knew.

She remembered also, him sitting, talking with her in the Houses of Healing and how he had spoken to Faramir for her before he had asked her to marry him.

She sighed and thought about how much she owed him. You deserve a thousand life-times of happiness, my Merry.

"And I wish you nothing less," she whispered gazing after him.

Meanwhile, Merry ran about the hall searching for Estella.

"Estella!" he called frantically, "Estella!" He rounded the corner into the dining hall. There she sat, silently eating second-breakfast. Many humans who had not eaten breakfast yet were there also. "Hello, Estella!" said Merry cheerfully.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. On second thought, maybe this wasn't the best time, he thought.

"I..." he started, "I need to talk to you Estella." He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. The grey-green of them was glowing with...fear...anticipation? He couldn't place it. "I know," he began, "I know we haven't been courting for that long. But I think…no," he corrected himself, "I'm sure, that you are the lass I want to share my life with. I'm not very good at these kinds of speeches, so I'll just cut to the chase...Estella, will you marry me?" He pulled out the necklace and proffered it to her. Eyes wide with shock, she took it in her hand.

"Merry- It's beautiful!" she breathed. "Of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, almost aggressively. A cheer rang in the air; those in the hall who had thought of them as children certainly thought so no longer. Éowyn watched from the doorway, and smiled gently.

"I'm so glad you're happy," she whispered, too softly for anyone to hear or even notice her presence.


	10. X

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update—writers' block :(

Chapter Ten

One Week Later

Diamond stood outside Pippin's door and took a few deep breaths.

"Pippin?" she called, knocking expectantly on the door. They had left Rohan and were now visiting in Ithilien, and though she was beyond her indecision, she had not yet given him her answer. "Pippin?" she called again, gently pushing the door open.

He was sitting, his face turned to the window, looking blankly outside. The sky was saturated with dampness and gloom, and seemed to match his mood.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was unusually icy. Diamond shivered.

"Don't you...want to marry me?"

"How could I marry you now?" he shouted, turning around in his seat. His face and hair showed visible neglect; dark circles had formed under his eyes. Diamond was shocked by his haggard appearance.

"Oh Pippin," she managed to squeak. A tear formed in her eye and slid silently down her cheek. "Pippin please..."

"Diamond, I know this might be difficult for you to understand, but our journey wasn't all happy. Before I met you, I had nightmares every night, about- about what happened. And then you came and I- the nightmare's stopped. Then, when- where have you been? You've been gone and they came back." She gazed at him in shock and fear. "They came back!" he yelled, getting to his feet and shaking her, before collapsing on the floor in despair.

"Pippin, Pippin, listen to me...I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay here with you and I'll make sure your nightmares don't come back. I want to marry you and I want be your wife. Will you marry me, Pippin?"

"Diamond?" he breathed. Diamond didn't care about the grime. They embraced and she rocked him to sleep, their tears mingling.

Estella climbed the stairs- with some amount of nervousness, but her excitement drove out her fear of heights. She had been too involved with Merry for the past week or so to pay much attention to anyone or anything else, but now, she had to tell Diamond the good news! She grinned, practically skipping down the hall.

Diamond awoke with no sense of the time- only the realization that she was alone and on the cold hard floor of Pippin's room. She stood, rubbing her neck, still sore from sleeping on the floor without a mattress or even a blanket.

"Diamond, I'm sorry." Pippin stood in doorway, looking somewhat weary, but at least cleaned up. He seemed to have run a comb through his hair (both on his head and feet) and was wearing a clean set of clothes.

"So you'll still marry me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I'll still marry you, Dimesy...where's the necklace I gave you?" She drew the necklace from a fold in her bodice and handed it to him. He spun her around in one fluid motion and hooked the necklace around her neck. Then he twirled her back around and kissed her. For a long while, they just stood in their embrace.

"Diamond, I..." Right, thought Estella, I'll just leave them alone. She backed away from the room and down the hall to her quarters to start packing up her things for the next leg of the journey. Home, she thought. Papa, Fatty...she hiccupped and sobbed. She hadn't thought about home in a long time and had no idea how much she had missed it. As much as she had loved adventuring with Merry, she was glad to be going home.

Thrimidge, 1426

Back at Brandy Hall, Esmeralda paced up and down the length of the hall in the Master's apartments—still no word from Merry…or even Pippin or Diamond. She brought her hand to face, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Excuse me, Mistress Esmeralda?" She turned around suddenly, trying to compose herself.

"Yes Lavender?" She made it a point to remember the names of her servants.

"A courier, brought this today, uh, just now, Mistress."

"Thank you, Lavender," she said, taking the letter. The young servant bowed out of the room and she heard the soft thud of the door closing.

She took the letter into the parlor and looked at it at last- she saw who it was from, but dared not believe that her son had sent word. She opened the letter and started to read:

_My Dear Mother,_

_I am sorry if my sudden leaving has caused you pain. I am alright and staying in Rohan- in Edoras. Remember when I told you about Edoras? Where the Lady Éowyn hails from? Pippin and Diamond are fine as well- I can't believe you sent my younger cousin to find me! We should be home in a couple of months...it's Astron now, so we should be back by late Thrimidge. Please do not worry about us, we will be visiting Prince Faramir (and Lady Éowyn) in Ithilien, and then the King and Queen of Gondor in Minas Tirith. We will be home soon.  
Your son,_

Meriadoc Brandybuck

She clutched the letter to her chest- he was alright, her son was coming home! And- it was Thrimidge already! Her mind felt like it was about to burst with plans. She could stop worrying—and start working…there would be much to do now she knew Merry was coming. And she knew just where to start…

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this done; I've been extremely busy—and I've had major writer's block on this piece. But here it is...I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

-Estella


	11. XI

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER: MORE HAS BEEN ADDED! SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

Chapter 11

Rethe, 1426

"It's time to go, Estella!" Merry called.

"I know!" Estella shouted back, exasperated with his nagging. "I'm coming!"

"Do you want to be able to say goodbye to Éowyn, or not?" yelled Merry. She didn't reply. She took a deep breath, and then carefully dragged her bags down the stairs. I'll never get used to stairs, she thought.

"Alright, I'm here," said Estella, reaching the hall where Merry was waiting.

"About time," he muttered. Estella frowned; she hated it when he got like this.

"Merry," she crooned, coming up behind him and burying her face in his shoulder. He turned around and kissed her softly.

"Let's go say goodbye." She nodded, following him outside.

"Eowyn!" said Merry loudly. She turned rapidly to face him.

"Merry," she said. She smiled sadly. "You're leaving. I'll get Faramir and Pippin and Diamond so we can all say goodbye." She started to walk away, but was stopped by Merry's hand on her arm. Estella stood a ways back, watching. She didn't want to interrupt.

"Eowyn…I shall miss you. I don't know how long it will be until I return." She knelt next to him.

"Whenever that is, you shall be welcome, Merry." Estella gazed at them in wonder. The great lady was crying. She watched as Merry wiped away her tears, though he looked upon the verge of tears himself. She bit her lip. Eowyn seemed to understand her beloved in ways she would never be able. She struggled to hold down tears of her own, then as they became too much for her, skulked back inside, where she let loose and wept freely.

After a while, she became aware that she was not alone in the hall.

"Diamond?" She looked up. Diamond smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong, Estella?" She looked concerned. With a heavy heart, Estella took her friend by the hand and led her outside. When Diamond saw them, she did something unexpected. She started to laugh!

"Not so loud!" whispered Estella urgently, yanking her back inside and pulling the door closed. "Now, what's so funny," Estella said angrily. To Estella's annoyance, this just made Diamond laugh harder. "Stop it!" she said, shaking her.

"I'm sorry, Estella," replied Diamond in-between bursts of laughter. "It's just that I came to see you to escape Pippin and Faramir. I swear it was the funniest thing you ever saw: a hobbit and a man, both of them grown, sobbing over each other like…" She guffawed, falling on the ground in her exuberance.

Estella couldn't help but smile. She waited for Diamond to stop laughing, and then reached out a hand and pulled her to her feet. Estella was feeling a lot better, but knew that when she went outside again, she would see the same picture, and that depressed her.

"Estella…" She let Diamond hug her. "There…now don't you feel better?" Estella nodded, smiling inwardly at her younger friend's attempts to comfort her. She didn't feel too much better though.

"Now," she continued, "I was thinking we could…" She stopped, seeing Estella's necklace for the first time. "Merry proposed?" Estella nodded. "Estella!" she squealed with girlish enthusiasm. "We're _both_ getting married now!" She spun around the hall, delighted with the idea.

After several moments of this, Estella gave into Diamond's infectious joy at the prospects of their both being married, and fell into a fit of giggles with her friend.

At that moment, both Merry and Eowyn, and Pippin and Faramir burst into the hall. Merry and Pippin looked on in bemusement as their betrothed giggled until tears came to their eyes. Eowyn and Faramir exchanged glances.

"Let's go outside," said Faramir finally, squeezing Eowyn's shoulders. She nodded in agreement and they walked outside. The two hobbit couples followed.

The hobbits mounted their ponies in silence. It seemed that all their tears were spent. They said farewell softly, as if they were departing a funeral. Estella sighed.

Then Eowyn and Faramir's young son Elboron toddled out. He had his thumb in his mouth and was dragging a scraggly blanket behind him. Eowyn lifted the boy into her arms and held his hand, making it wave. She was smiling. Estella felt at peace then. She turned back around a reached across to where Merry was sitting on his pony and squeezed his hand. They would be in Minas Tirith before the day was out.

The month in Minas Tirith passed more quickly than anyone could have believed. Estella was amazed at how normal the king seemed—for one of the big folk, at any rate.

Queen Arwen was very intimidating in the beginning, with her seemingly flawless beauty, but once Estella warmed to her, she saw that the Elf was very kind. She was not just some beautiful painting, but a real person. One whose grace and generosity exceeded most people's, but quite real all the same.

Estella was sad to be leaving. But she knew she couldn't stay forever. So, they said their goodbyes, and departed. She glanced back over her shoulder, but she could no longer see the smiling faces and waving hands of the king and queen. Instead she turned back to Merry, soaking in the warmth and admiration in his eyes.

She urged her pony, a parting gift from King Éomer of Rohan, onward toward home. Home, she thought. Papa, Fatty...she hiccupped and sobbed; she hadn't thought about home in a long time and had no idea how much she had missed it. As much as she had loved adventuring with Merry, she was glad to be going home.

Thrimidge, 1426

Pippin watched for the last few miles of the trip, as the signs slowly increased in number; sweet rest to his tired eyes--until at last their tired ponies plodded into Buckland.

They took the back entrance into the stables. It was dark and they were weary, but the four hobbits un-tacked and curried the ponies themselves and exhausted, stumbled up the path to the house.

Meanwhile, Esmeralda, having been notified by the gate guards of the four hobbits' passing, had led her guests and servants to Crickhollow, where they all lay in wait with the lights dimmed, as if the whole of Buckland was holding its breath.

Merry, Pippin, Estella, and Diamond now reached the rounded door. They were all fatigued from their long journey, so didn't make much noise, but the guests were listening for them.

Merry opened the door and lit the hall lamp.

Like a spring uncoiled, the Hall came to life.

"Surprise," shouted the hobbits. And Esmeralda came forward to embrace her son.

The four travelers' eyes were wide with shock.

"Mama?" exclaimed Merry, "Papa?" as his father came forward as well.

"Ah, and Peregrin," boomed Saradoc. "It took you long enough to bring your cousin back, my lad," he scolded his nephew, but his smile and the twinkle in his eye belied his true feeling and he chuckled and hugged Pippin.

Diamond and Estella hung to the back while this was going on, not feeling it their place to intrude, but then Esmeralda called them forward. "Estella, Diamond, dears, come here!" They scurried up to meet the Mistress of Brandy Hall. "How nice it is to see you both again!" she said embracing them each in turn. "But come, you must be tired. I'll have the guest rooms set up and..." She glanced down at the lasses' necklaces.

"Sarry!" she cried. "Come here! Quick, quick!" Merry, Pippin, and Saradoc all came rushing over.

"What is it, Auntie?" asked Pippin, concernedly.

"Please tell me that those..." she said, pointing to Estella and Diamond's necks, "...are not what I think they are!"

"Yes, Mum, we're sorry we forgot to tell you, but Estella and I are promised now... and Pippin and Diamond," said Merry, nervously.

"But this—this cannot be! Not without a proper ceremony!" She was beginning to hyperventilate. "We must send envoys at once to—to your family, Estella, and to the Smials and Long Cleeve, and...Bed! All of you!" she shouted, grabbing Estella and Diamond by the wrists. She glanced about her. "What are you all staring at?" she said, addressing the hobbits of the hall who had assembled there. "The party is over! Now!" The crowd stomped out the door, grumbling, and Esmeralda pulled the lasses and her husband out with them.

"Goodnight Diamond!" Pippin yelled after them. Diamond looked back at him mournfully. "What have we done, Merry?" he asked, anguished.

"We've done nothing to be ashamed of, Pip," he replied and turned the corner down the hall, leaving Pippin standing in the front parlor staring after him.

By the next day Esmeralda seemed to have calmed down a bit. Around noon she sent a messenger to fetch them.

Merry was still angry at being treated like a child, until Pippin reasoned with him, begging him to come.

"Alright," said Merry, "but I'm not apologizing for anything."

"No one's asking you to," said Pippin in reply. Merry smiled grimly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go then." Pippin smiled too; how well he knew his cousin.

A half hour later, Merry and Pippin were sitting in Merry's mother's parlor, across from Estella and Diamond, as Esmeralda paced back and forth, lecturing them. Merry gripped the wooden armrests of his seat harder with each accusation, and Pippin could see his knuckles turning white.

"Well I may after all be able to salvage the wreck you lads made of things," she said. And then she addressed the lasses, "I don't blame you, dears. It's not your fault my son and nephew are irresponsible." She glared at Merry and Pippin. "In any case—Estella, your father and brother are here, if you'd like to go and see them."

Estella kissed Merry on the cheek and rushed out. The others turned to follow. "Stay here, you three. Pippin, your parents should be here by tomorrow eve, if not sooner—same to you, Diamond. When everyone is here I will call an official meeting...in the meantime, remember that you are not formally engaged, so there is to be no acting as if you are." She raised an eyebrow. "Understood?"

They nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Now, as such, you must give me your necklace, Diamond. Now don't fret," she said, taking a look at Diamond's anxious expression, "it will be well taken care of."

"But Estella..." Pippin never finished his sentence, having received such a horrible glare from his aunt that it shut him up, immediately.

"Give me the necklace, Diamond," demanded Esmeralda, calmly, extending her hand. Diamond reached around the back of her neck, unclasped it, and let it slide off her collarbone and into her hand. She shot her a venomous look and then, silently, she placed it in Pippin's aunt's hand. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Getting no reply, Esmeralda continued, "Off you go then!"

They filed out without a sound. Well, that didn't go quite like I expected it, thought Esmeralda, but I handled it pretty well, I think. She smiled and fixed her hair in the mirror.

In due course everyone arrived at the Hall. They decided to allow the betrothals to take place and all present voted to make it a small and informal ceremony, to be performed immediately.

The formal betrothal was brief. Merry and Estella were affianced first. Merry asked Estella's father if he could marry her, and then Estella herself. Both parties agreed of course, and Merry clasped the necklace around Estella's neck. Then the betrothal was sealed with a joyful kiss.

The ceremony was repeated in much the same way for Pippin and Diamond, and then the meeting broke for a nice lunch in a pavilion overlooking the Brandywine, everyone contented, once again.


	12. XII

Chapter Twelve

Midyear's Day, 1426

Merry was pensive. Today was the day—the day he would marry Estella.

Pippin and Diamond had decided to wait until Diamond was older to marry, but he and Estella both knew they weren't getting any younger—he was forty-four and she forty-one—and decided to marry as soon as it could be arranged.

As soon as it could be arranged had turned out to be midsummer's day—today, he reminded himself anxiously, straightening his freshly-polished leather armor in front of the mirror. He wondered what she was doing: his sweet Estella, who always smelled of lavender and springtime. He truly was a hobbit about to be married, he thought to himself. If Estella had any faults, he could not see them. He smiled, thinking of her, and wondered what she was doing; he wasn't permitted to see her until the ceremony. Was she as nervous, as he was, he wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door. Before he could say "come in," the door opened.

"Hello, Pippin," he said distractedly

"Well don't you look a sight!" exclaimed Pippin, in a flawless imitation of his mother. He was perplexed when this failed to make his cousin laugh, but Merry was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

"What if I don't make her happy, Pip?" he asked, suddenly.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, Merry. You and Stella are so perfect together." Maybe he's right, thought Merry, maybe I'm worrying too much.

Meanwhile, in a different wing of the hall, Estella was having similar concerns.

"Am I making a mistake, Diamond?"

"Why would you say that, Estella?" her friend asked, pulling the elegant emerald-green and silver gown over Estella's head.

"I don't know." It was true: she didn't. She loved Merry! And she knew he loved her. "Why am I so nervous, Diamond?"

"I expect it's because you're getting married. Isn't every bride nervous before she marries?" Estella knew she wasn't really talking about her anymore.

"I suppose you're right, Diamond." She reflected silently while Diamond wove garlands of flowers into her hair.

"There," said Diamond, finally, "finished."

"Thank you, Diamond," replied Estella absently. They stepped out into the hall. No sooner had they done this, than it seemed that all the hobbit women, both of the hall, and guests, swooped down upon Estella, breathing words of advice and fussing over her gown.

After what seemed an eternity to Estella, a Brandybuck relative she did not recognize ran up and told them the ceremony was about to start. All the aunts and cousins grabbed a hold of her and hurried her out the door.

Her father, who was doing worlds better since she had returned, met her outside.

"Good luck, sweet pea, he whispered."

"Thanks, Da," she replied as he escorted her up the aisle. She could feel the gaze of many hobbits on her, but she didn't care. There was only one that mattered. There was Merry, smiling at her with admiration and love. Suddenly all of her doubt disappeared. She loved him, and that was all that was important.

Merry grinned at Estella. His wife! He realized. The ceremony was over and Merry was ecstatic. She hit him with a dazzling smile. She was so beautiful, especially when she smiled.

"I love you, Estella."

"I love you too, my Merry," she answered. He laughed and the music started up.

"May I have this dance, dearest Estella?" She giggled like a tweenager. They both knew she was a terrible dancer. "I take that as a yes?"

"Just one, though."

Estella was no better a dancer than she'd ever been, but they both managed to get through it in one piece. And she managed to laugh at herself as well. It's no wonder I love her, thought Merry.

"Just one more thing to do…"

They walked over and cut the cake. Then Merry fed a piece to Estella. It was sweet, some of the richest she'd ever tasted.

"Good cake," said Estella, repeating the comment she had made months ago at Berilac's birthday party.

"Very good cake," Merry echoed her sentiment as Estella scooped some into his mouth. He smiled broadly. Maybe this is all he really needed, he thought; good cake and those he loved to share it with. He kissed the icing off her lips. They both laughed. Merry took one last look at the party, trying to memorize the day, and then he and Estella turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Pippin, grinning.

"I'm afraid so, Pip," Merry replied in mock seriousness.

"Fine then: go." He draped his arm around Diamond's shoulders and pulled her close to them. "We'll just have to manage on our own." He winked and he and Diamond walked off, back to the party.

The newlyweds drove the short ride to Crickhollow in nervous excitement.

"I have to go and take care of the horses," said Merry."

"Alright," Estella replied, quivering in anticipation. A few minutes passed and he returned.

"Now…what were we doing?" asked Estella, slyly. "I seem to have forgotten! …maybe you can remind me?" She smiled mysteriously. Merry kissed her, roughly almost, running his fingers through the long brown curls which cascaded over her shoulders.

"Do you remember now?"

"Maybe my memory's coming back a little…" Estella grinned. "I might need a_ bit_ more reminding, though." With that, Merry lifted her into his arms. She squealed with delight and surprise.

"Do you remember now?" he asked again, carrying her into the House and as far as the door to the room they would now share. She responded by kissing him passionately. This is it, he thought, almost giddy with excitement.

"You know, Meriadoc Brandybuck, I just might." He grinned, setting her down.

"After you, Estella Brandybuck," he said, opening the door for her. Estella Brandybuck, he thought in wonder. Not Estella Bolger, Estella Brandybuck. My wife!

"Don't mind if I do." He gazed into the depths of her sparkling grey-green eyes. He was momentarily taken aback by how beautiful she was.

"I love you, Estella. I truly do."

"I love you too," she replied, tears of joy running from her eyes as she spoke. Her soft lips met his for the how many-th time he didn't know. He returned the kiss eagerly, her joyful tears mingling with his own. He gently broke the kiss.

"I love you," he repeated, never taking his eyes from her as he pulled the door shut, locking it. Suddenly that morning's anxiety returned. There was an awkward silence, as they both stared at the beautifully carved double bed that had been moved into Merry's room. What are you doing? Merry reprimanded himself after a moment.

Tentatively he stepped forward, and brushed a curl from Estella's face. Then kissing her gently, he turned her around and reached to unlace her gown. The tension he felt tempered by desire.

"Here," she said softly, lifting the dress over her head and letting it drop to the floor. Then she set to work on his armor. The tension disappeared and he was entirely filled with desire. They doffed the rest of their assorted garments, and she stepped into his embrace. He started to speak, but Estella silenced him with a kiss. He looked into her eyes, again, filled with the same love and desire that he felt in himself, and he clasped her to him with a new urgency, born of many months of waiting. Estella, who had longed for him as long, eagerly met him in his ardency.

He woke some hours later. The sky outside their window was dark. He glanced over at Estella, still in a deep slumber, and listened to her even sleep-breathing. He gazed at her peaceful form for a while longer, and then squeezing her close, settled back to sleep.

Fin.

Author's Note: I hope you've all enjoyed reading "Of Hobbit Lads and Lasses." Thank you so much to all my reviewers, I can't tell you how much your support has meant to me. If you're thinking, hmm…it seems like something's missing…Stay tuned for the epilogue!

-Estella Brandybuck


	13. Epilogue

Authors Note: So here we are, at the end of all things. Again, thank you for reading "Of Hobbit Lads and Lasses," and enjoy the epilogue.

Epilogue

Rethe, 1427

"Well, that's that," said Diamond, placing the thank you note for the last of the wedding gifts in its envelope and handing it to Pippin.

Pippin and Diamond had been so swept up by the wedding fever, that they had decided not to wait until Diamond was of age to marry, and had had the ceremony on the last day of Afteryule, 1427.

But now all that was done, and the couple, along with Merry and Estella, who had moved back after the honeymoon, were settling back into everyday life.

"So I heard you two had some news for us," said Pippin, giving Diamond's shoulders a squeeze. "Will we be hearing the pitter-patter of little Brandybucks?" he inquired with a grin.

"Not yet," Merry replied laughing. Although truthfully, he was concerned that despite their best efforts, Estella had not yet conceived.

"Aww," said Pippin, "did you hear that dear, no little Brandybucks to torture—I mean play with."

"If that's your attitude towards children, you won't be having any of mine," said Diamond, to the great amusement of Merry and Estella.

"But Dimesy…" pleaded Pippin, as Merry and Estella guffawed and Diamond struggled to keep from laughter herself.

"Alright," said Diamond, kissing him. "Maybe… If, you're a good lad and behave yourself."

"Seriously, though," continued Pippin. "What's your news?" Merry frowned.

"My father's taken ill, and well…" He hesitated. "…he may not live much longer." Everyone was suddenly silent as the grave; they all knew what that would mean. Merry and Estella would have to move to the hall and assume their duties there, and the four friends would never be together in one place again.

Merry sighed. He knew if he wanted to make this work for as long as it could, they would have to put their worries aside and try to be happy. And as much as the impending death of his beloved father and the end of his carefree days at Crickhollow, which had really only just begun, frightened him, he forced himself to smile, and he made a suggestion.

"Let's have a picnic." The other three exchanged glances. They didn't want to upset him. "Come on, I know it's not really picnic weather, but… I know! We can go to the glade I found. Remember, Estella?" Estella nodded. It seemed like an age had passed.

"Yes, let's," replied Diamond. They all looked at Pippin. He shrugged.

"You're the boss," he said, winking at Merry. Merry grinned. "Let's go, then."

All the way to the glade, the hobbits laughed and managed to forget their troubles, though unbeknownst to the others, Merry's lay waiting just below the surface. When they had settled, he spke.

"You know," Merry said, draping his arms around Estella's shoulders, "I don't know what's going to happen, but as long as I have all of you here with me, I know it'll be okay." Estella squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Thanks, Mer," Pippin replied, opening the picnic basket. There was silence for a moment, then they all burst into hysterical laughter. They'd forgotten the food!

Fin.


End file.
